The day I forgot about you
by Kat-s'-no1
Summary: When Hinata was three,she discovered something that she should never had discovered. And now for eleven years Hinata had lives with that hidden secret. Hinata must choose between forgeting it or seeking her revenge. I suck at summary just read it please!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing . Enjoy ! Rate and comment please!

**Chapter 1**

**_ The day a heir died._ **

The barefooted girl try stand up slowly, but her knees wouldn't let her, it was shaking so hastily that she coul fall any second. " Tch...pathetic."; quietly said the other younger girl, but it was loud enough for the other girl to heard. "Don't make such stupid face Hinata, you know your sister is right."; said a man dresses in black ;" Hanabi you may go wash up now, you did well today,as always my dear child." "But as for Hinata you need to stay here, we need to talk" ; the man said with a deep dark glare. "Hai father ,"said Hanabi and walk out of the room but as she reached Hinata she whispered; " You are useless, you should be whishing you never been born by now...sister." Lefting Hinata behind in cold dark quiet room. For a moment Hisahi said nothing it was quiet, very quiet that is. Then finally Hishahi said; " You do realize that it been fourteen year don't you ?". Silent hinata said nothing. " Fourteen year I raise a useless creature as a heir, how pathetic of me." he said as he left out a crule laugh. "But I think both you and i know we can't train dog to become a human ,and espcially when it is a stray."; said Hisahi;" It had been decided."At this moment Hinata begin to look up in tears she saids; " Please father give me a chance I'm trying my best,""I already give you many chances in fourteen years now! "; cruely said Hisahi. as he reached to the door way, he throwed three pice off object to the ground. Each object was meant for death Hinata knew what he wanted her to do." You have to choices,"Hisahi said as begin to open the door:"Choose one of these, and died peacefully as a Hyuga. Or died sufferingly with nobody knowing." And that was it lefting Hinata in the cold, dark, quiet room. In fear she reach for the three object. The first was an old kitchen knife, the second one was a bottle of poison, and the last was a long silk cloth. Or of this was the thing that the Hyuga use to treat people who has crime aginst the clan. And now it was for to kill a burden like her she now has only three day to kill herselves or they would kill her and let people know her death was mysteriously unknown. For a moment Hinata sat there in silent, not knowing what to do or what to say. And finally Hinat left out a cried. Tears begin to fall down from her cheecks, and finally Hinata hold the kitchen knife. Although her hand was shaking she still try to hold tight to it and as she hold the knife against her chest. Hinata wanted strike the right straight to her heart, but beacause her hand was shaking so hard that even the knife had slipped out of her hand. It was a pianful sence to watch my dear reader. What that you asking me why is she didn't escape? Yes your right , she could escape right now, and right here. But my dear reader you have to understand for our dear Hinata she only fourteen. A young and innocence girl like her must had been so scared to be asked to kill herself, and worst the one who wanted her to died how to kill herself was her own father. And worst her own clan , her own people. And even if she wanted to run away she cannot do it so easily I means you do realize who is the Hyuga clan don't you? The most powerful clan in Konoha wouldn't let there prisoner escape so easily, espiecialy if it was thier Heir.'Three day in this three day and i have to died, died by my own hand' Hinata thought sinlently' And at least three day I can see them my friends, my teacher, and ...family? Yes that right I should at least to say goodbye should't I? Yes a good bye won't hurt much would it?'

* * *

" I decided I will choose the poison, but I would like to say goodbye in these three days"; Hinata said coldly. Suprisingly HIsahi look up to her and said; " And why would you think I would let you do that ?". "Beacause I am your daughter and no matter how burnden I am to to you I am still the Heir of this house." Hinata said strongly with a soul less dark look. "You do realize who are you talking to do you? I don't even need to wait for three days for a worthless piece of trash like you to kill you self,";said Hisahi;" I could just kill you right here , right now...".But you wouldn't, wouldn't dare that is."At this time Hisahi was shock and furious he stand up and grap hinata neck trying to choke her. But as he reached for her neck he realize something, the person who standing in front of him wasn't her. Wasn't the weakling that he has raise it was a cold heartless beast it was almost 'her'. "What the matter aren't you going to kill me? I thouhgt you were stronger than that. I thought you forgot about her? Or looking at me remind you of her so much? I have to admit I look so much lIke her,... or maybe identical just like on the day you killed her ?" ; Hinata said with a grin. At this moment Hisahi hand was trembeling, He couldn't belive it she knows about 'her' but how? "Would you like to remeber what happend on that day? I could show, just kill me and you know,"; hinata said without droping a tears. "Get out... GET OUT NOW!, GO! YOU WANT A GOODBYE RIGHT THEN GO! ";yelled HIsahi as he let go of Hinata was done, Hinata stand up slowly and walk out of the room. But as she reached for the door she stare back at Hisahi "Don't worry I will keep my promise, goodbye my dear father "; She said as tear flow down from her. And Hinata walk away from the room leaving Hisahi behind.'With out you there wouldn't be me, I'm sorry I was born,...father." Hinata whipered in silent. As Hinata walked out of the room she notice Hanabi was standing outside listening to the conversation all the time. The young girl face was in shock of the conversation. "Congratulation you're finally the Heir dear sister," Hinata said with gentle on her face. And begin walked away, but Hinabi grab it hinata wrist coldly and said; "What happend to her, tell me what happend to her ? Please!". At this time tears begin to fall down from Hanabi cheecks, with a sad look Hanabi look at Hinata. Hinata heart was almost broken, but how could it, her heart was long broken before. " There are time when a heir should not cry, even if it was when she killed her own mother." Hinata said as she turn away ,Hanabi fall flat on her knee. She wonder why was she born with such sin of killing her mother. With out realizing it Hanabi did not realize Hinata wasn't talking about her, but Hinata herself.

* * *

-It was quiet a stange day for Kurenai she could't help To help something was quite wrong. 'Strange was there something wrong ?' Kurenai thought 'Did I forgot something ?'. As she walk down the empty hallway Kurenai couldn't help but to notice that she could not concentrate on her work. Yes , team 8 didn't have many missing lately but there is nothing wrong with that. And all her student are completely fine there are nothing wrong with them? Is there? Something was wrong and she know it. Walking them don the quiet hallway Kurenai can't help to wonder what was going on. Then suddenly kurenai heard something strange a whispered. It sounded as if someone was there it said: " You wish you know but the truth is she wouldn't told you...so I guess I should be taken her now." But when Kurenai look back no one was there, or was there ? Silently Kurenai walk away , with three later to come. Kurenai can't help but wonder should have do anything before.

* * *

The two day past fastly then Hinata has imagine. It is now the third day and her time was up. But her time wouldn't run out till the clock strike twelve to night. So as Hinata walk upon grassy leaf hill she said nothing untill she has reach the top. A grave was lay on to was lay on top of the hill , it was Hinata mother grave that is. Unlike any other Hyuga ,Hinata mother wish to not to be rested in the clan family place herself, but here. A gassy tall hill, Hinata smile at the palce as laid a small bouquet on her mother grave. This would be the last time ever that she would come here. Hinata smile silently as she watch over the sunset. She could see why her mother loved this place so much. for the last two day she had went and meet all the people she wanted to meet, but it was this place where she miss the most. " I wonder if would be barried here when I'm wiht you mother ?" she said with a smile."You know I finally understand why you loved this place so much. for the last two day I have been with almost all the people i teasure and love. I can finally understand why you loved this place! Looking down from here seeing them knowing them is such a great experince Neeee ?..." Hinata said smilling happily but tears fall down from her. " Hehehe... I'm such a selfish girl you know mother, although I already Have two day of my life i still wanted more, I haven't seen Kurenai sensei wedding yet...or Neji nissan girlfriends ...or... seeing Naruto-kun for the very last time... Mother if could you could granted me a wish, i could go through time and see all these thing and seing 'him' would be great. Hehe ~ but that would never would happend. After all..." at this time Hinata reach into her sweater and take out the bottle of poison that was given. she stare at the sky for the last time and begin to take the poison to her mouth. THen suddenly a kunai fly out of the bush and stike aginst the bottle. Breaking it apart in shock Hinata raise her head to she who was it. " WHO THERE ?" Hinata yelled." Look like we been this discovered." said a man who jumped out of the tree with the two other man. "What do you think you are doing ? My time isn't up yet it is not your turn !";bravely said Hinata. "But the bottle is broken and you choose it snd since it gone, through tradition it is our turn," said one of the men in black ,"and beside.." throwing five kunai to Hinata ,it was great speed as for the three great assasins. Hinata try to dodge it but they was to fast. *cling* The sound of the kunai fall against the ground. Standing infront Hinata was two strange, unfamilliar boys around her age. Who one who was facing forward the the other who was facing her. "... your two friends here wouldn't want you to died after all." one of the assasins said. "Nene~ Kai I think you should hurry and clean this mess up hurrily it getting kinda boring through all this waiting and stuff." said the boy who facing torward Hinata. " I don't take order from someone like you. Hurry up and take the girl out of here already !"said the boy who name was Kai? " How rude, can you atleast say please or something ,Like' pretty please with sugar on top and all that stuff' !" said happily the other boy. "Get out of here now..."; Kai siad with a glare. " Sheeshh! fine ,fine how rude" the other boy said and walk over to Hinata slowly "Hey don't take this the wrong way okay !" said the boy as grab her waist and carried her away. Confussingly Hinata said nothing but she could the boy who name is Kai has such a cold face. "Don't worry he be alright, he always alright !" said the boy who was carrying.

-"Let me go you, let me go"; Hinata yelled loudly."Can't i have to do my job !" the boy said. " I said let me go !" Hinata said fircely as she kicked him in the face. Letting go of Hinata the boy hold his face as he said;"Ouch! why you ?" looking at Hinata sad face he knew she fell guilty." Hey look I won't hurt you."Holding out his hand. " I can't leave me alone, Leave me alone already!"Hianta yelled harshly. "How can I leave you, if i leave you,you died..." said the boy with a sad face. " So what does it had to do with you, If i died everyone would be happy. With out me the hyuga doesn't had such burden..." said Hinata. Suddenly he walked closer to her."But I wouldn't be , how could i be happy with you death Hinata !" the boy said with a sad face, almost as if he knew her. "You don't kmow me ..." Hinata said with tears on her face. Holding hinata close to him the boy whispered something as he hugged her. "Don't worry I wouldn't let anybody hurt you anymore. No one can hurt you."

* * *

-Lady Tsunade sit silently in her chair she look at the file and said nothing, it was stupid alll these mission was stupid. Too stupid that is. " Hokage-sama?" said a young woman. "Knock the politely tradition crap of Shizune and start talking what now ?" Tsunade said with a bored look. "We found somebody.' shizune said quietly "eh ?"Tsunade said with a odd look. " We found Hinata hyuga dead in the forest, Tsunade-sama...".

**End of chapter one.**

**

* * *

**

I own nothing . Enjoy ! Rate and comment please!


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing . Enjoy ! Rate and comment please!

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

**The one who died and the one who didn't.**

**

* * *

**

Lady Tsunade observed the body closely and carefully as she writting down the information on it. It was true that it was a female body, and was true that this body is from the Hyuga clan. But something just wasn't right, something that she could not uderstand or wanted to know.

"Where did you say this body was found again ?"; Tusunade asked.

"On the hill in around Takai hokage-sama"; said a man who look quite dirty.

"And you said this body was found next to three more dead bodies right ?"

"Yes, hokage-sama"

"Was they all burned Shizune?" asked Tusunade.

" No , hokage-sama all the other three was exactly the same, all been slice up harshly except this one." ; said Shizune.

" Interesting , and all they all fond in the same spot ? " ask Tsunade.

" Yes hokage-sama."

"Tell me did you think they was attack ?" asked Tsunade.

"From the look at the other three yes ,but this one ..."

" Just as i thought... "

" Lady Tsunade you don't mean..."

" Yeah..."; Tsunade said as she cover the body with the white blanket. Looking the body it was completely burned. 'The one who has did this had try ro hide something or someone...' thought Tsunade.

* * *

" I see so they all dead then"; Hisahi said as he sit the completely empty room; "You may leave now."

A figure vanished into thin air right away. As hisahi sat down he had thought that it was over, all over. The girl was dead but why does he fell so ... odd as if something just wasn't right. Could it be ?... No it couln't.

"Father may i come in.";A young girl voice called out.

"Ah! hanabi how was it ? Was it her ?"; Hisahi asked as hanabi step inside.

"From the look of it, it is her." Hanabi said quietly.

" I see ," said Hisahi as he stand up slowly.

" Where are you going father ? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing my child, I just think we should bring your sister home ,now"; said Hisahi; " Oh! And Hanabi you should call the grand elder now , it about time...anyway."

* * *

"Knife," said Tsunade.

"hai!" a woman said

"Potion !" yelled Tsunade

" Hai , " handing over the strange hot liguid.

As Tsunade drop the strange liquid into the burned body , the body suddenly realease a huge amounts of chackra.

" Tch! Just as i thought..."quietly said Tusunde. "hayiki tasuki SEAL !" she yelled out as facing her hand into the large amount of chakra, and sudenly the chakra just stop. The burned body begin to changes for an instant Tsunade had thought it had work, but she was wrong it changed just the way it was found before.

" Tch ! what the hell." angrilly said Tsunade. It was strange she thought, this chackra wasn't normal it force into a huge amount. It was like the person who ever did this did not wanted anyone to discover it original shape. And waht more interesting that it has take alot of chackra for whoever to did this.

" Lady Tsunade i think you should rest now i take on the rest. ," Said a young girl.

" No , Sakura it think that is enough for to day."said Tsunade.

"Very well then Lady Tsunade," said Sakura.

"Hokage-sama, Hisahi from the hyuga clan would like to meet you. " said a woman as she walked in.

"Hisahi eh ?"; said Tsunade; " Very well then ,Sakura you may go clean up now , I think i got some bussness to do."

" Hai " said Sakura.

As lady Tsunade walk out of the room Sakura can't help to wonder if this body was hinata, the hinata that she has always knows ?

* * *

"Ah, Hisahi-san what make you come here in such late hour ?," said Tsunde as she sat down.

" I think you know exactly why i'm here Hokage-sama" said coldly Hisahi.

"Hmm... If i know what you wanted I woundn't be here anyway right Hisahi-san ?" said Tusunade;" Just get straight to your point already ?"

"Very well then ,it about my daugther I would like to stop the investagation please."

" Eh ?"

"As i said I wanted to stop this investigation "

" What do ou means tou wanted to stop this investigtion! How could you do this to her." Yelled Tsunade.

" You know what I means and exactly what i wanted, "Hisahi said coldly and stand up right away," The hyuga clan is one of the most powerful clan in this villange Hokage-sama, going aginst it won't help you much. And also it won't help ths villange much , so I think what i means now, I taking my leave now . Goodbye hokage-sama."

* * *

** END OF CHAPTER 2**

**

* * *

**

I own nothing . Enjoy ! Rate and comment please!


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing . Enjoy ! Rate and comment please!

**Chapter 3**

**Forgetting and remembering. **

**

* * *

**

"Sister !"; yelled Lady Hanako.

"Lady Hanako ! Are you all right ? Is Something wrong ?" ; a young girl said worriedly.

"Nothing my child...it was just a bad dream that all," ; said hastily Lady Hanako ; " I'm sorry for scarying you like that, ... Mai you be tired now you should go to sleep now."

" No ! My lady , I must stay here. I hhave to protect you !" said Mai.

" My dear child there is nothing to be afraid of no assansination will be held in such late time." gentle said Lady Hanako.

" I can't... I couldn't...I..."

" Hush... my child it late... let your eyes rest it be find , There is nothing to be worried." ; Whishpered Lady Hanoko as she lay her hand on the young girl. Mai eyes close silently without notice she has fallen into deep sleep.

"Tomorow they will arrived...Sister I promise you I will give you revenge." said silently Lady Hanoko.

* * *

" That old $$H0(3 how dare he speak to me like that ! He is a F^(K!N9 B****! He pay that guy !" angrilly yelled Tsunade ; " If I have an axe right at that time I will his F^(K!N9 his $$ open and { uncersoring to violent to read and also too disturbing -_-' }"

"Lady Tsunade you should come down, I know you are angry , But ..."; Shizune said sadly.

"Your right Shizune , angry is not the answer but..."

"How about we-"

" No that won't work ! Sooner or later we have to give them the body they know which one is fake and which is real after all."

"But-"

" That enough Shizune there is nothing we can do now."

"Lady-"

" Go now there is nothing we can do all we have to do is forget about it ...all of it."

Shizune left the room in silent, tears flow down her cheeck as she left the room 'That girl, that poor girl , I'm sorry Hinata but your death cannot be answered now."

* * *

On the day of Hinata funeral it rain, it rain so hard that everyone had thought that even the sky was sad. After all this was not such a great day. Everyone bring a white Lily and place it on the casket of her. Tears sprung down from almost everyone cheecks to these people Hinata was a kind , gentle, beautiful young girl, a girl that was innocence , and pure then anyone. And from now on she was gone, mysteriously gone. Perhaps one of thoes people who was the saddest was the group of people in team 8. For Shino Hinata was a little sister,for a brother who losing his sister it was like being alone in the world. And carrying a sin that cannot protect her. And then thier was Kiba, to him Hinata was not just a sister she was more than that , she was his first love. A love that he was in fallen so deep that by just seeing her being happy with 'him' would make him satified. And now she was gone it was like the wind when it come it bring such breeze. And when it went harshly away , It carry almost everything with it. Like losing color in his eyes, like be deaf in his ears, Hinata took everything even his broken heart. And then finaly the saddest of them all , Kurenai. The one Hinata loved, trusted ,and proud of most was Kurenai. Kurenai was like a second mother to Hinata , and indeed Hinata was like a daughter to her too. A mother who loose her daughter is cannot be describe. It like having a deep hole in your heart that no matter how much you try to fill it up , it can never be fill. So this is it my dear reader, it about time we say goodbye to this Hinata of our. It would be along time from now, for we to see this Hinata that everyone have love again.

* * *

As the rain hit the muddy groung Tsunade step quickly through the muddy rode. She carefully looking behind as if she was afraid of some one has following her. And through the deep dark corner of Yuge. She stop silently, as figured jump down from a roop top.

" I want you do what ever it take to get that body..."; Tsunade siad in silent ; " That body is no simple body, it is a message ... or could be a threat, a threathen of someone."

"Very well then"; said the figure dress in dark.

"You will speak not to a soul about this, and don't even think about let somebody figured about this." harshly siad Tsunade.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 3.**

I own nothing . Enjoy ! Rate and comment please!


End file.
